mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Lock Skirata
"Mandalorian is a culture, a society, a way of living, bound by a code, aruetii, and we can not be exterminated, because the only true way to kill something is to chop the head of, Mandalorians do not have a head, they do not need a leader to tell them what to do, Mandalorians do what makes sense, and when has anybody ever needed to tell a mandalorian what makes sense? But you have a head, and chopping that head of is what us Mandalorians do best" -Lock Skirata to an Umbaran general tasked with destroying the True Mandalorians in order to gain the favour of the Death Watch- Lock Skirata was born on Corellia to a pair of farmers, his name at that time was Lock Calisioe. When he was just four years old a group of Dea Watch came to his village and killed everyone and took everything, Lock had survived because he hid in a hay stack when the assault begun. Four hours after the initial assault begun the Death Watch were starting to leave, when a Jedi Knight killed the Death Watch and rescued Lock, thus discovering him to be force sensitive. The Jedi Knight took Lock to the Jedi temple on Coruscant and he begun his training, when he was at the age of seventeen a Jedi called Setesh Jade ok him to be a apprentice, but after time he decided he would leave the Jedi order in disgust of how the Jedi treated there troopers, but before he left he brang a half dozen clone troopers with him. Lock would then go on a crusade of vengeance killing hundreds of Death Watch soldiers, eventually gaining the attention of the attention of the True Mandalorians Marines team and was recruited and trained by the Skirata clan, eventually he was adopted by the Mandalorian clan and he was taught everything about being a mandalorian. He was now Lock Skirata The Liberator after he liberated Carlac from the Death Watch, unfortunatly his entire squad was killed by Seargent Kellov in the process, however Lock was quick to track him down and avenge his brothers. He now worked with Tracyn Skirata, son of the infamous Kal Skirata, on hit and run and Intel gathering missions during the war between the Death Watch and the True Mandalorians. He and Tracyn also did operations to extract clone troopers from the Republic army. Lock Skirata then travelled to Umbaran on his own to hunt a Umbaran General who pledged to wipe the True Mandalorians of the face of the galaxy to gain the favour of the Death Watch. After nine months of tracking the General he found him in a under ground bunker, and killed him with his bare hands after being subdued by a prototype weapon. He took a Mandalorian repeater and he painted his armour red, to show that he will stop at nothing to honour the deaths of his brothers and sisters. To this very day he is still out there, killing Death Watch and acting as a mercenary to the highest bidder, however he will never betray the code of honour, the mandalorian culture, or mandalore, not even for all the credits in the galaxy. Category:True Mandalorians Category:Mandalorians Category:Jedi